


Another Work Day

by Zero_Substanc3



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anger, Blue pearl doesn't like to talk to people, Blue pearl has a few secrets, Implied Blue Diamond/Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe), White Diamond is trying to get Blue to date yellow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:53:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22343611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zero_Substanc3/pseuds/Zero_Substanc3
Summary: Jay works for Blue diamond. Her feelings for Blue were like a dream of a love sick teen.
Relationships: Blue Diamond/Blue Diamond's Pearl (Steven Universe)
Kudos: 4





	Another Work Day

Jay sighed, getting out of her car and walked into the office. As normal, gossip from one corner of the office.

Were they laughing at her? Why is life so complicated? 

"Hey, Jay, did you get a haircut?!" Aquamarine yelled.

"Yeah, why?" Jay asked.

"You were looking more Lesbian than usual!" Aquamarine said, snickering.

Jay rolled her eyes and signed into her Laptop, she didn't mind Aquamarine's comments anymore. 

Aquamarine walked straight up to Jay's desk. "How's your Dad?" She asked.

Jay's flashed back to the explosion and the memory of her dad's blood curdling screaming.

Everyone stayed quiet as Blue walked through the office, questioning the silence. 

"Something happen?" Blue asked.

"Aqua mentioned Jay's Dad..." Lapis whispered.

Jay stayed silent, here demeanour staying calm. "Do you want to mention that again?" Jay asked.

"Your dad, well he's dead!" Aquamarine said.

"Aren't you one funny one...?" Jay asked.

Blue pulled aquamarine away. "Shes just being silly she didn't mean it," Blue chuckled.

Jay rolled her eyes and got out her supplies. As she was one of the on site illustrators for published books, she only did art all day. Even if she worked as Blue's assistant on the side.

Blue went to her office after scolding aquamarine.

Lapis leaned against Jay's desk. "Yo, new book just came in, they want us to do everything," Lapis said. "It ain't even good." 

Jay looked up at Lapis. "What's it about?" She asked.

"Well there's a dude who is like some weird bird thing and a girl who like falls in love with it," Lapis chuckled. "Weird shit."

Yellow's assistant walked by following the just passed yellow.

"They're back?" Jay asked. "Daisy is literally Yelp on steroids." 

Lapis laughed. "You got that right," she said.

Jay felt her skin grow into goosebumps as Blue walked up to her desk. "Yes, mrs. Diamond?" She asked.

"I have a question," blue said.

"Hm?" Jay asked.

"Are you good at talking to people?" Blue asked.

"Why?" Jay questioned.

"I need to know so you can talk yellow out of driving me home and do it yourself," blue explained.

Jay got up and walked to yellow. "I should drive her home... I am her assistant," she said.

"If you say so," Yellow said.

Blue gave jay her keys. Jay signed out of her computer and followed blue to her car.

Jay go into the driver's seat.

Blue sat down in the passengers side.

Jay started to drive to blues house. It was about a 32 minute drive.

Blue sighed. "I have a question," she said.

"Hm?" Jay breathed.

"Aquamarine said you had a crush on me, is it true?" Blue asked.

Jay thought for a moment. "Do you?" She asked.

"Yeah... you?" Blue asked.

"Yes..." Jay said.

Blue smiled. "I think you also took up your dads job of motorcycle racing champion?" Blue said.

"How do you know?" Jay asked.

"Lapis called you dusk once," Blue said.

"Oh yeah," jay said.


End file.
